The Phenomenal Therapist of Oz
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: A pun of the Wizard of Oz, Casper style! Kat and Casper must travel across Oz to meet with the Phenomenal Therapist, meeting some familiar faces along the way. Based on the Spooktacular cartoons. OLD STORY.


OK, here's a little story I came up with after watching the Spooktacular Cartoons, mainly because I realized that they did a pun of Mary Poppins and Lassie, but they didn't do one of The Wizard Of Oz, which is what most puns are related to. But if they did do one of The Wizard Of Oz, then it doesn't matter, because I had fun writing this, anyway. It's all in one chapter because I'm imagining this as a Spooktacular episode, and I had to try and narrow it down into a shorter story; this was as short as I could get it.

But anyway, please read and review, and be honest in your reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism, so long as they're not flames. Oh, and I do apologize if there are any careless mistakes in this. I've only just finished it, and my mum's gonna make me go to bed at any second, so I don't have time to check it at them moment.

P.S. The songs follow the same tune as the ones in The Wizard Of Oz.

* * *

The Phenomenal Therapist Of Oz

It was another school day in Friendship, Maine, but one Kat Harvey was in a happier mood than usual. Her dad had given her her mum's old shoes to wear, and Kat already loved them; a pair of old style sneakers which were red, and had white lases. She was really pleased with them. The other kids at school seemed to like them, too. Throughout the entire day, they occasionally told her how cool her shoes looked, and that they really suited her. And by the end of the day, Amber had noticed how much attention Kat was gaining because of her shoes, so decided to do something about it.

At the end of the school day, she and her followers blocked Kat's path home.

"Those are some nice shoes you've got there," Amber said bitterly. And only the popular kids can wear shoes as nice as those. So hand them over."

"Why should I?" Kat snapped back, standing up to the blonde. "These belonged to my mum."

"I don't care how you came to own them, just give them to me!" Amber repeated.

But when Kat refused her once more, Amber turned to two of her followers, who were both the biggest girls in the school.

"Grab her!"

They both stepped forwards, and while one grabbed a hold of Kat's arms, the other grabbed hold of her feet and tried to yank the shoes off.

"They won't come off!" she complained.

"Just keep pulling!" Amber ordered her.

And she would have, if a sudden voice hadn't stopped them all dead.

"Hey, stop that!"

They all looked up, to see Casper floating above them with his hands on his hips. Amber and her followers screamed and ran, leaving Kat to fall flat on her behind.

"I'll get you next time, Kat Harvey!" Amber cried. "And your little ghost, too!"

Both Casper and Kat ignored her.

"Are you OK, Kat?" Casper asked her, helping her up.

"Yeah," she answered, brushing herself off.

There was a sudden rumble, and both Casper and Kat looked up to see a storm starting to gather.

"Come on, let's get going, before it rains," Casper suggested, before they both began to run back to the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ghostly Trio were hanging about in the hallway of Whipstaff, disappointed that their scare raid had to be postponed due to the bad weather conditions.

"But if rain don't affect us, then why can't we go out there?" Fatso questioned.

Stretch whacked him around the head using a sledge hammer he had morphed into his hand.

"But it affects the fleshies, you dipsy-doodle!" Stretch told him. "So there won't be any ta scar in this awful weather."

"I guess we're gonna have ta make do with scarin' that little bone-baged brat," Stinkie said.

"Speaking of which, is Kat home yet?" Dr Harvey asked, coming out of his office with a pile of books in his arms.

"No, but I can't wait for the screamin' ta start when she does!" Fatso said.

Right at that moment, the door burst open, and a soaking wet Kat stood in the doorway, just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Fatso yelled in fright, before trying to hide under a nearby table; he didn't fit, though, and half of his body was sticking out.

"It's times like this when I consider goin' solo," Stretch sighed.

"Honey, are you OK?" Dr Harvey asked, dropping his books and hurrying over to Kat.

"More or less," Casper answered for her, squeezing the water out of his body like a cloth.

"Oh no! My shoes are ruined!" Kat exclaimed, taking them off.

She tipped one upside down, and a puddle of water came pouring out, including a little fish.

"Don't worry, go place them on the Furness so they can dry off," Dr Harvey explained to her.

"Here, I'll come with you," Casper offered, taking one of the shoes from her as they both made their way towards the boiler room.

Kat switched the light on as they entered, just as Casper took the other shoe from her and placed both on top of the boiler.

"There, that should dry them off," he said.

Kat nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, there was a crash of thunder, and the whole house shook violently. Casper was sent hurtling across the room, while a loose board from above fell down and hit Kat on the head. She screamed, before falling to the floor, knocked out. She regained consciousness only a few seconds later.

"Kat! Are you OK?" Casper asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

The house started to shake and stagger uncontrollably, causing Kat to land flat on her behind again.

"What's happening?" she shouted over the noise of the storm.

Casper stuck his head through the wall, and was horrified by the sight he saw.

"A twister's picked up the entire house!" he exclaimed.

Then, just as sudden as it had began, the storm came to a halt, and the house crashed back down to the ground. Kat picked herself up and brushed off the dust from her body, before she immediately hurried out the room to find her dad.

"Dad!" she cried at the top of her voice. "Dad!"

"Uncle Stretch!" Casper joined in. "Uncle Stinkie! Uncle Fatso!"

But both their cries were met by silence.

"Where are those guys?" Casper asked.

"Maybe they're outside?" Kat suggested, hurrying over to the door and opening it up.

But the sight she saw wasn't what she expected.

"Casper, I have a strange feeling that we're not in Friendship any more."

It was like a colourful rainbow outside, with lots of flowers and plant-life of all kinds. There were also lots of small houses, in which small heads began to emerge from them. Kat and Casper slowly walked towards them, and Casper couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"They look like mini Spookys and Poils!" he exclaimed.

"We are the Spookins," one said, "and you've just dropped your house on the Irish Banshee of the East."

Kat and Casper turned to look where they were pointing, and noticed two ghostly legs sticking out from under the house. And on those legs were a pair of very familiar looking shoes.

"My mother's shoes!" Kat exclaimed.

Just then, there was a blinding light, and a woman wearing a red dress appeared in front of them. Casper had only seen her once before, but Kat was very familiar with the woman who had appeared in front of them.

"Mum?"

Amelia Harvey just smiled, before allowing Kat to run forwards and embrace her in a hug.

"The Irish Banshee of the East is dead, your grace!" a mini Spooky piped up, pointing over at the house again.

"Your grace?" Kat questioned, turning to her mother.

"It is what they call me here," Amelia told her. "Here, I am Amelia the Amazing: Witch of the North."

"Wow," Kat said. "Wait, if you're here, then you'd be able to send me home, right?"

"It doesn't work like that, sweetheart," Amelia explained. "It wouldn't be a very exciting episode if I did, would it?"

"Figures," Casper shrugged.

"But then, how do I get home?" Kat asked.

"There is someone who can send you home," Amelia said. "The Phenomenal Therapist of Oz lives in the Halloween City; he can help."

"But I don't even know where that is?" Kat questioned.

"That's OK, just follow the purple brick road," Amelia said, pointing to a road of purple bricks which led away into the distance.

"That looks like a long walk," Casper sighed. "Oh in my case, drift."

"And besides, I'm not even wearing any shoes," Kat pointed out, since she hadn't put any on when she took her wet ones off.

"That can be resolved," Amelia said.

There was a flash of light, and the red shoes disappeared from Banshee's feet, and reappeared on Kat's feet.

"Oh, that makes things more workable," Kat exclaimed.

"Now, off you two go, there's no time to waste," Amelia told them, hurrying them along the purple brick road.

Kat and Casper exchanged looks, shrugged, before beginning their journey across Oz. Amelia and the Spookins waved them off.

"Bye, now! Stay safe!" Amelia called to them, before turning to the Spookins. "Oh, I do hope they don't get lost. I'm so lousy at giving directions."

* * *

Kat and Casper passed by many fields and trees, but it wasn't long before Kat's tummy began to rumble.

"Ugh, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch," she complained. "Maybe it would have been wise to pack some supplies before we set out. I'm pretty sure Fatso had a secret stash of candy hidden somewhere in the house."

"He thinks he does, but truth is, Stretch and Stinkie found that ages ago and scoffed the lot," Casper said, as the purple brick road led them right past a corn field. "Hey, how about some corn?"

He picked a cob of corn and handed it to Kat, who began to eat it hungrily.

"Wow, this corn is amazing!" she complimented. "The Scarecrow in this field must be doing a pretty good job."

"BOO!"

Kat yelped in fright and jumped about five feet in the air, and Casper was just able to catch her before she landed on the hard brick. They looked to see who had scared them, only to see Stretch poking his head out from the corn field, dressed as a Scarecrow.

"Stretch?" Kat questioned.

"That's _Stretchcrow_ ta you!" he snapped at them.

"Stretchcrow? Why Stretchcrow?" Casper asked, placing Kat gently down.

"Because I can do this," Stretchcrow explained, grabbing hold of a crow that had just landed in the field, and stretching it as far as he could.

"Wow, no wonder the corn is completely untouched," Casper whispered to Kat.

"So," Stretchcrow began, tossing the stretched crow over his shoulder, "what's a bulb-head and a skin-sack doin' followin' the purple brick road?"

"To see the Phenomenal Therapist, so he can send us home," Kat explained.

"The Therapist?" Stretchcrow questioned. "I have a bone ta pick with him!"

"You do?" Casper questioned.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"I asked him for a job where I can scare for a livin' and he puts me in a crummy old job like this!" Stretchcrow explained. "I'm inta the big leagues, where I can scare more than hungry crows!"

Then, he began to sing.

"_I could scare away the bone-bags, and fill their heads with hags, __and scare off all their hair,_" he sang. "_And their heads I'd be a filling, with all thoughts grim and dimming, if I only had a scare!_"

"Then come with us?" Kat suggested. "I'm sure he'll give you a job which can do that."

"Ya know what, I might take yous two up on that little offer," Stretchcrow said. "I've been meanin' ta pay the Therapist a visit for some time, but I could never find the time nor the attitude ta do it."

"OK, then it's agreed," Kat said, before she and Casper continued along the purple brick road. "Come on!"

Stretchcrow followed on behind them, and the three travellers made their way along the purple brick road at a good pace.

* * *

Time passed, and their surroundings began to grow dark as they headed deeper and deeper into the trees. It wasn't particularly dark yet, but the three of them could see that the path ahead of them was darker still.

"Now _this_ is my kind of place," Stretchcrow commented. "Perhaps the doc can give me a job 'ere?"

"The doc?" Casper questioned.

"That's what we all call him," Stretchcrow explained. "The name 'The Phenomenal Therapist of Oz' can be such a mouthful ta say, especially with an accent like mine."

It was then that a horrible smell drifted up their nostrils.

"EW! What's that smell?" Kat gasped, grabbing hold of her nose.

"All right, who let one?" Stretchcrow asked, looking round whilst also holding his nose.

"I think he did," Casper said, pointing.

The other two turned to where he was pointing, and saw another ghostly figure floating dead still, and next to him on a tree stump, sat a stinky onion. The smell coming from it was drifting away from the figure and towards the other three. Kat, Casper and Stretchcrow held their noses and crept closer, only to discover that the figure was in fact Stinkie, with a metal can morphed into his head, and another one morphed into his body.

"Hello? You who!" Stretchcrow called out, waving a hand in front of the figure's face.

Stinkie didn't move.

"Hey, maybe the smell from the onion can wake him up?" Kat suggested, picking it up and holding it at arm's length.

She held it under his nose, and instantly, the nose began to sniff it. He blinked a couple of times, before inhaling a big whiff of the onion.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of onion in the mornin'!" he said, taking the onion from Kat and rubbing it under his arms like deodorant. "The smell must've worn off, which is why I froze."

"EW!" the other three gasped, grabbing hold of their noses and turning their heads to the side.

"Man, that stinks!" Casper exclaimed.

"T'ank you!" Stinkie thanked. "The name's Stink Man."

"No kidding?" Kat said.

"It is, and I'm proud of it!" Stink Man said. "In fact, I don't think I'm stinky enough, otherwise I wouldn't have frozen! Ugh! I need to find a way to be more stinky!"

Them he began to sing.

"_When a ghost's a smelly being, that shows he has a meanin', and yet, I'm in a shell,_" he sang. "_And maybe if I find some, I could be a lot more wholesome, if I only had more smell!_"

"Hey, why don't you come with us to see the Phenomenal Therapist?" Casper suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask him to send me and Casper home," Kat explained.

"And I'm gonna get him ta give me a job where I can scare properly," Stretchcrow added.

"I'm sure he'll give you something to make you more stinky," Casper finished.

"Sure, why not?" Stink Man said, wrapping his arms around a cringing Kat and Casper. "It could be fun!"

"OK, but on one condition," Casper said.

"What's that?"

"_Please_ travel at the back of the pack!" Kat told him, as she and Casper pushed him backwards.

He bumped into Stretchcrow, who jerked his thumb behind him, as if to tell him to get in line. Stink Man sighed and hung his head low, before doing as asked and falling behind at the back.

* * *

It grew darker and darker as the four of them travelled deeper and deeper into the woods, until it was dark enough to look like it was night time.

"I wouldn't mind haunting these woods," Stretchcrow commented.

"I wouldn't mind _stinking_ these woods," Stink Man added.

GROWL!

The four of them came to a sudden halt.

"What was that?" Stretchcrow asked.

"I think it came from up ahead," Kat observed.

"OK, don't panic. I mean, what's the worst thing it can be?" Casper questioned. "A ghost?"

"A ghoul?" Stretchcrow added.

"A goblin?" Stink Man chipped in.

"Oh my!" Kat exclaimed.

GROWL!

The four of them huddled together and began to shake, just as a shadow appeared from around the corner in front of them. Each of their faces grew wide. But in the end, only Fatso appeared, dressed as a lion. His belly rumbled and let out a growl, similar to the two growls just moments before.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Kat, Casper, Stretchcrow and Stink Man all let out a sigh of relief.

"I've never heard a stomach growl so loudly!" Casper exclaimed.

"Yeah, it becomes a really animal when I'm hungry," Fatso said. "It's why my friends call me The Hungry Lion."

"Hey, I'm no doctor, but here's a suggestion: Eat somethin'!" Stretchcrow told him.

"Don't ya think I've tried that?" The Hungry Lion explained. "But no matter how much I eat, my belly always seems to want more!"

And then, like the other two before him, he began to sing.

"_Yes, it's sad, believe me chummy, when you're born with a tummy, which don't agree with ya mood,_" he sang. "_But I can surely play it cool, and prove that I'm full, if I only had some food._"

"Well for a start, I don't think there's much food in 'ere," Stink Man stated, referring to the woods around them.

"That's exactly what I told my belly, but it just said to find a place where there's lost of food," The Hungry Lion explained. "Problemo is, I don't know any place like that."

"Then why don't you come with us to see the Phenomenal Therapist of Oz?" Kat suggested. "We're going to see him so he can send Casper and I home."

"And so he can get me a proper scarin' job," Stretchcrow added.

"_And_ so he can give me more bad odour," Stink Man chipped in.

"He's bound to be able to give you some food!" Kat finished.

"Or at least direct you to the nearest all-you-can-eat buffet," Casper added.

"Oh, goody!" The Hungry Lion exclaimed, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands together. "Let's get goin'!"

Stretchcrow whacked him around the head.

"We will once ya stop doin' that!" he snapped, before the five of them continued along the purple brick road.

* * *

It wasn't long before the woods began to open out again, until the trees stopped altogether and opened out into a field. The purple brick road swirled around and around randomly across the field, before finally ending at a large city in the distance. It was orange and black in colour, with bats and witches on broomsticks circling above it. It was unmistakably the Halloween City.

"There it is!" the Hungry Lion cried out, jumping up and down again.

"It's just a short run away!" Kat exclaimed.

"Or fly away, in our cases," Stretchcrow added.

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Stink Man cried, before taking off across the field, avoiding the purple brick road altogether.

Kat, Stretchcrow and The Hungry Lion followed his example, but Casper halted himself when a sign caught his attention:

WARNING!

Please keep to the road at

all times.

Field is very smelly.

Casper let out a gasp.

"Guys! Wait!" he cried out, chasing after them. "The sign says that we need to keep to the road at all times!"

"But then it'll take longer!" Kat called back over her shoulder, before she found herself slowing down.

Casper, Stretchcrow and The Hungry Lion found themselves in the same situation, and only Stink Man seemed unaffected by what was going on. He came to a halt and turned to the others.

"Why're you guys slowin' down? C'mon!" he called to them.

"But this...sniff...horrible smell...sniff...seems to be...sniff..." Kat was just able to say, before she collapsed to the ground.

"I suddenly feel sleepy," The Hungry Lion stated, before falling to the ground, too.

"Same here," Stretchcrow added, before joining the other two in a deep sleep.

"What horrible smell?" Stink Man questioned, sniffing the air. "I think it smells pretty good!"

"Maybe...sniff...for you..." Casper said, also starting to drift, "but for us...sniff..."

And before he could continue, he slowly floated down to the ground and drifted off to sleep. Stink Man looked at each of the sleeping figures, before he began to panic. He looked around for someone to help, but when he could find no one, he sighed.

"Well, I guess I've gotta do what I've gotta do," he said, before picking Casper up and carrying him over to the purple brick road.

He did the same with Kat, and then dragged the other two over, as well. And when they were all finally laying on the purple brick road, Stink Man breathed in each of their faces. All four of them shot up in shock.

"UGH! Did ya have ta do that!?!" Stretchcrow cried out.

"You guys all fell asleep, so what choice did I have?" Stink Man explained.

"But why did we fall asleep?" Kat asked, standing up.

"That's what I was _trying_ to tell you!" Casper answered her. "The field seems to be giving off a smell which knocked us out. Stink Man probably wasn't affected because he's used to bad smells."

"What can I say? I'm a stinker!" he said.

GROWL!

Everyone turned to look at The Hungry Lion.

"Can we hurry up?" he begged. "I don't know how long I can take my belly makin' those noises!"

"Then let's go," Casper said, "but keep to the road!"

* * *

When they finally arrived in front of the door to the city, Kat knocked on it twice, and a little goblin man poked his head out of a little hatch.

"Welcome to Halloween City, we hope your stay is spooktacular, yada yada yada," he said in an annoyed way. "What service may I do you?"

"We need to see the Therapist," Kat told him.

"Do you have an appointment?" the goblin asked, taking out a little book and pen.

"An appointment?" Casper questioned. "No one told us that we had to make an appointment."

"Well if you don't have an appointment, then you can't see the doc!" the goblin snapped. "Not no way! Not no how!"

"But Amelia the Amazing sent us to see him!" Kat pleaded.

This seemed to catch the goblin's attention.

"Amelia the Amazing, eh?" he said. "Well, that changes things. Come on in, and please be seated until you're called."

He stuck his head back in again and the door opened. The five outside all exchanged glances, before heading inside and taking a seat as asked. They all waited quietly in an awkward silence, with music playing in the background, while the goblin disappeared into another room. A couple of minutes later he re-entered.

"The doc will see you now," he said.

So Kat, Casper, Stretchcrow, Stink Man and The Hungry Lion all stood up and slowly walked through the double doors and into a large room. At the far end of the large room were two torches, one on either side of a large chair, where a skeleton sat staring at them with eyeless sockets.

"What service may I do you all today?" he asked in a booming voice.

The five visitors huddled together and began to shake, before Kat plucked up her courage and took a step forwards.

"We're here to ask many favours of you, your Phenomeness," she said, trembling slightly. "Me and Casper would like to be sent back home. Stretchcrow wants a proper scaring job. Stink Man would like to become stinkier. And The Hungry Lion wants something to eat."

"I know why you're all here, I was just being polite!" the skeleton snapped, and Kat leapt back in fright to rejoin the others. "My real question to you is do you have the right payment?"

"Payment?" Casper questioned, flying forwards. "First an appointment and now payment? Why didn't anyone tell us this before we set out on a journey of miles and miles along a purple brick road?"

"That is no business of mine!" the skeleton shouted, and Casper was sent soaring backwards to the others. "But since you're all brave – and unmistakably stupid – enough to make it this far, I'll make you all a deal: Bring me a lock of blonde hair from the Bitter Blonde of the West, and I'll grant you your requests. Now GET OUT!"

A lever was pulled, and all of a sudden, the floor beneath their feet fell away. But it was only Kat who fell, and the others were forced to go after her, grabbing hold of her arms so as to break her fall. It did break it a bit, but they still landed in a pile of garbage.

"Well, that went well," Stretchcrow said sarcastically, removing a banana skin from the top of his head.

"It did?" The Hungry Lion questioned, not getting the sarcastic tone at all. "I thought it went horribly wrong with the way he kicked us out like that."

Stretchcrow morphed his hand into a mallet, and used it to hit The Hungry Lion on the head.

"No, you noodle-nosed nut-head!" he snapped. "I was talkin' sarcastically!"

"What sort of language is that?"

Stretchcrow used the mallet to hit him on the head once more.

"Well, I guess we oughta get going," Kat suggested.

"Are ya sure you wanna confront the Bitter Blonde of the West?" Stink Man asked her. "I've heard stories about her."

"They say she has an army of flying school kids, and will destroy anyone who rivals her 'good looks'," The Hungry Lion explained. "She scares me."

"Well she don't scare me!" Stretchcrow snapped. "And neither does that bony doctor! So let's get goin'!"

More scared of what Stretchcrow would do to them rather than the Bitter Blonde of the West, Stink Man and The Hungry Lion whizzed away in the right direction. Kat and Casper exchanged looks, shrugged, before following on behind.

* * *

The woods were dark and spooky, and as Kat, Casper, Stretchcrow, Stink Man and The Hungry Lion made their way towards the school ruled by the Bitter Blonde of the West, they were all unaware that their target was watching them approach through her magic mirror.

"What's this?" she said. "Intruders? Great, more hopefuls sent by the Therapist to try and gain a lock of my beautiful hair."

She took a closer look at each of them, and although the four ghosts didn't catch her attention that much, it was definitely caught by Kat. And when she saw the shoes on her feet, she was enraged.

"What? How did someone like _her_ come to own shoes like _those_!?!" she screeched. "Those shoes should be worn by someone _far_ more beautiful; mainly me!"

The mirror returned to normal, and she admired herself in it.

"Well, that'll change soon enough," she said, placing the mirror down and walking over to the loud speaker.

Pressing a button, she began to speak into it.

"Attention! Attention all!"

In the hallways below her, a large group of winged school kids came to a halt in order to listen.

"There is a girl approaching the school wearing shoes that _I'm_ only fit to wear! I want you all to fly out and bring her to me!"

"Find girl," the school kids repeated in a zombie-like way. "bring her back."

Dropping their books, they all hurried towards the window seals and opened out their wings, before leaping into the air and taking flight. The Bitter Blonde of the West leaned out of her window to watch them leave.

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" she called to them, waving her arms in the direction of the intruders.

It wasn't long before the winged school kids reached the five travellers, and their faces became wide with horror when they saw the school kids flying towards them.

"It's them! Hide!" The Hungry Lion cried, before diving under a log and getting stuck.

Stretchcrow began to scare any that got close to him, whilst Stink Man breathed in the faces of any others. Kat just ran for her life, but in the end, two of the school kids grabbed her and carried her away.

"Kat!" Casper cried, and tried to go after her, but a school kid flapped it's wings at him, causing him to be blown backwards and into a hollow tree.

The school kids all flew away, leaving Stretchcrow and Stink Man having to pull The Hungry Lion out from where he was stuck. Once they did, Casper hurried towards them.

"They took Kat to the Blonde's school!" he cried. "Come on, we have to save her!"

"What do I look like, a handsome prince?" Stretchcrow snapped. "I ain't one of those, nor is the little bone-bag a damsel in distress!"

Casper's face fell.

"But, on the very principle that we need ta find that blonde anyways, then yes, we need ta get in there," he finished, before flying away towards the school, with Stink Man and The Hungry Lion following.

"He would have had to have done it anyway, otherwise the story would have been messed up," Casper said, shrugging, before following on behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Kat was being thrown in the window at the top of the school. She landed on the floor with a thud, and when she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see Amber standing over her, dressed as a witch.

"I had a feeling that you'd be playing this role," Kat observed.

"Shut up, loser!" she snapped. "Those are some pretty nice shoes you've got there. And only beautiful people can wear shoes as nice as those; like me, for example. So hand them over!"

"Why should I?" Kat snapped back, standing up, and reliving the confrontation she had had before the storm. "My mother gave me these!"

"I don't care how you came to own them, just give them to me!" Amber repeated.

"Amber, you can't just take other people's stuff for yourself," Kat tried to tell her. "It's mean and selfish, and I imagine that not even _you_ would be capable of stealing. I mean, don't you care about other people's feelings at all?"

Amber's face lightened up, and it looked like she understood what Kat was saying.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Really?" Kat questioned hopefully.

"No!" Amber said, her face becoming mean again. "Grab her!"

Instantly, two winged school kids grabbed hold of Kat and held her tightly, one holding her arms while the other tried to yank her shoes off.

"They won't come off!" she complained.

"Just keep pulling!" Amber ordered her. "I want those shoes!"

Then, all of a sudden, there was a huge gust of wind, and the two winged school kids were instantly blown away. Both Amber and Kat turned round, to see Casper, Stretchcrow, Stink Man and The Hungry Lion flying in, all dressed as winged school kids.

"Hey, why don't ya pick on somebody ya own size!?!" Stretchcrow shouted.

"Haha!" Amber cackled. "You really think you can defeat me!?!"

At that moment, Kat picked up a bucket of water and threw it at her. Amber gave an annoyed look, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"What did you think I would do; melt?" she questioned. "This ain't like the movie, dork!"

"No, I was distracting you while he broke your mirror!" Kat said proudly.

In that same instant, Stretchcrow morphed his hand into a hammer, and used it to smash Amber's mirror that was laying on the table. Amber screeched, at the same time as Kat cutting off a lock of her hair.

"AGH! Look what you did! I'm growing ugly!" Amber cried out, as her face grew to look like that of an old hag. "My face! My beautiful face!"

"Well it ain't beautiful now!" Stink Man pointed out to her, before he, Stretchcrow and The Hungry Lion cackled together.

Amber let out another cry of despare, before she hurried out the room, using her hands to cover her face.

"Come on," Kat said, holding up the lock of blonde hair, "let's go."

* * *

They arrived back at the Halloween City a short while later, and Kat knocked on the door again. Like the first time around, the goblin poked his head out through the little hatch.

"Back so soon?" he said.

"We have payment!" Casper told him, as Kat held up the lock of blonde hair.

"Oh, so you have," the goblin said, in what seemed like disappointment. "So sorry, but you can't see the doc today!"

He slammed the little hatch shut. At this, Stretchcrow grew angry, so poked his head through the door and grabbed hold of the goblin by the throat.

"Listen 'ere, short-stuff!" he began. "We've travelled all across the O-Z for that doc, and now we demand to see him! So LET. US. IN!!!"

He sent the goblin flying through the air, before he hit the back wall and was knocked out.

"Hey, if you can stick your head through the door, then why not open it and let us in?" Kat called from outside.

"I'm getting there! I'm getting there!" Stretchcrow told her, before opening the door and letting them inside.

The five of them stormed into the larger room, where the skeleton was sitting motionless on the chair, his head tilted forwards. The torches on either side of him weren't lit, either.

"Er, your Phenomeness?" Kat said.

No movement.

"OI, doc, waky waky!" Stink Man called out.

"Rise and shine!" The Hungry Lion added.

This time, the skeleton's head shot upwards, and his arms and legs began to wave around everywhere.

"I am the Phenomenal-Phenomenal Therapist of Oz-toz-soz-moz-OZ-OZ-OZ!"

"What?" all five gaped.

As the skeleton continued to malfunction, Casper noticed a small door out of the corner of his eye. He floated over to it and opened it up, to reveal a room full of controls and buttons, as well as a man sitting at the desk. Kat, Stretchcrow, Stink Man and The Hungry Lion all noticed Casper's find, so crept closer to the door. The man inside turned, and realized that he had been discovered.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtains!" he spoke into the speaker.

The others looked around in confusion.

"What curtain?" The Hungry Lion questioned. "Are they invisible curtains?"

Stretchcrow whacked him around the head with a baseball bat he had morphed in his hand.

"Dad?" Kat questioned.

It was Dr Harvey, but like everyone else apart from Casper, Kat guessed that he had a different role to play.

"No," he said. "Here, I am the Phenomenal Therapist of Oz."

"There's a shocker," Casper commented.

"I may not be powerful, great, or phenomenal, but I'm still a Therapist," he explained. "I was trained at John Hopkins University, but after I got my degree, I wanted to go somewhere where I could help a lot more people then normal, so I came here."

"But turning us away isn't exactly helping, is it?" Kat told him.

"I know, but I feared that I wouldn't be able to solve your problems, and that word of my failure would get round," he said. "So I'd like to make it up to you all, and try and solve your problems."

"Outta my way!" Stretchcrow snapped, shoving Stink Man and The Hungry Lion to the side. "Look here, doc; the last job ya gave me sucked, so I wanna new one!"

"Actually, I've been meaning to call you about that," the Therapist said. "There's a vacancy in the Haunted Mansion attraction right here in the Halloween City; they need a ghost to haunt it. You interested?"

"Consider it done!" Stretchcrow said, taking out some application forms and filling them in.

"My turn!" Stink Man said, floating forwards. "I need something ta make me stinky, and I mean _really_ stinky!"

"How about this?" the Therapist suggested, holding up a bottle of perfume. "It's been made from some of the rottenest foods and the stinkiest garbage."

Stink Man took it from him, gave it a look, before spraying it in front of him. The smell drifted in front of the other four, who all began to cough at the smell. Stink Man sprayed it on himself and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Boy, that is some stinky stuff!" he said, taking out his onion and throwing it over his shoulder, before he hurriedly shook the doc's hand. "Thank you, doctor! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yes, you're welcome," he said, removing Stink Man's hands.

GROWL!

Everyone turned to look at The Hungry Lion.

"Sorry, I'm very hungry," he said.

"Not any more," the Therapist said, before pulling on a rope.

Curtains opened up, to reveal a huge pile of food that reached the ceiling. The Hungry Lion's eyeballs popped out of their sockets, before he dived into the pile and began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll never have ta eat again!" he said, stuffing a cake in his mouth.

"But what about me and Casper?" Kat asked, stepping forwards. "I don't suppose you'll have anything to send us home?"

"Oh, honey, I'm afraid I don't," the Therapist said, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Kat," Casper said, doing the same, as Kat began to cry. "Everything will be all right."

"But that's just it, Casper," Kat said. "It's never gonna be all right, because I'm never going home."

Just then, there was a blinding light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. And when it stopped, Amelia was standing in front of them.

"It _is_ going to be all right, because you _can_ return home," she said. "You've always had the power to return home."

"What?" Kat said. "But, if I've always had the power to return home, then why didn't you tell me? It would have saved me a lot of trouble!"

"But if I did, then the whole storyline would have been ruined," Amelia explained. "And like I said before, it wouldn't have made a very exciting episode, would it?"

"OK, OK, I get the picture," Kat told her. "Just tell me how to get home."

Amelia nodded.

"Close your eyes, tap your heels together, and repeat the words 'there's no place like home'."

"There's no place like home," Kat repeated, tapping her heels together.

Suddenly, a horrible smell drifted up her nostrils.

"EW! What's that smell?" she said, her eyes shooting open.

Only to find that she was no longer in Oz. She was home again, lying on her own bed, with everyone huddled round her, and a splitting headache. Stinkie was closest to her, having used his bad breath to wake her up.

"EW! Get away from me, you creep!" Kat snapped, pushing his face away.

"Yep, she's OK," Stretch commented.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're OK!" Dr Harvey said.

"A board fell from the ceiling and hit you on the head," Casper explained. "You've been out cold for about fifteen minutes."

"I have?" Kat asked, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Then that was probably the strangest dream I've ever had."

"What dream?" Casper asked.

"Well, the storm carried you and me away to this far off land, where we met Mum, Dad; your friends were there, as well, along with the kids from school," Kat explained, before turning to the trio. "And you were there, and you, and you, too."

"Was there a lot of food in this place?" Fatso asked.

"A lot," Kat told him.

"Oh, goody!" Fatso said, jumping up and down whilst clapping his hands. "I wish I could go there!"

"Wish granted!" Stretch told him, before morphing into a large boot and kicking him through the wall.

He and Stinkie laughed, as Kat sighed and shook her head.

"There's no place like home."

* * *

I hoped you all liked it, and I hope all the characters stayed in character. Please review to tell me how I did.

Oh, and a not for those who were reading Everything That I Am: Yes, I have deleted, it. Mainly because I only just realized how OOC the trio were, and how the situation was pretty unrealistic. So I'll have a new story up soon, called Casper: The Spooktacular Sequel. Keep a look out for it!


End file.
